headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/LN's Peru
Playing Style Peru plays in a really offensive playing style and will dash towards the ball every single time. He is hard to beat because his stats are fully upgraded and he could be OP according to some people. Appearance Peru is an idea by '''Landoman9582. '''Peru looks like a young boy, and he has seriously shaggy maroon hair. He also has small, not bushy, eyebrows. He also has darker blue eyes, a pointy nose, and a smirk on his face. His skin is tan with a little bit of a reddish tint to it. When he activates his power button, a black mask covers his face. It has white around his eyes and random white curvy lines coming from that to the edge of his face. Also, a purple field surrounds the white in his eyes. Two points stick up from the top of his head. This represents the Black Panther, a superhero in the Marvel Universe. __TOC__ Power Shots Panther Shot (Air Shot) Peru becomes bigger as the Black Panther. He looks at his hands for one second, yells "Peru forever!" and pulls out his claws from his hands. Suddenly, he jumps onto the goal and a black two-seater car comes through it. He jumps onto the car and the car goes through the other goal. Peru jumps off of the car and runs away, as the car explodes, scoring a goal for Peru. If his cutscene shows, the car will not explode until after Peru jumps on the opponent and decreases his health. If you get attacked by Peru in Fight Mode, you will lose 15 HP, and if you get exploded by the car, you will lose 20 HP. The reason for this power shot is that Black Panther did this in his stand-alone movie and I wanted to recognize that scene in this character idea. Waterfall Battle Shot (Ground shot) Peru becomes bigger as Black Panther and jumps to a certain area on the field. He grabs the opponent and makes him bigger too. The area on the field starts to rise until it turns into a waterfall. Both characters rip their shirts off, and Peru attacks the opponent until they are unconscious. Peru puts the ball in the opponents hand and attacks one last time, kicking the opponent toward the goal and scoring for Peru. If his cutscene shows, he will attack 15 times, as he attacks 10 times in normal shot. If you are attacked by him in Fight Mode, you will lose 5 HP for each time. Counter Attack Peru becomes bigger as the Black Panther and again looks at his hands for one second, but this time yells "Long Live The King". He then starts attacking randomly (the ball is in the air) and stops when he is close to the goal. If the opponent is attacked, he can not move because Peru keeps moving. After he stops, he drops the ball. He then kicks it as hard as he can into the goal. If his cutscene shows, his attack will cause the opponent to leave the stadium into Tanzania's arena in Head Basketball. If you are attacked by him in Fight Mode, you will lose 5 HP for each time he attacks you. Unlock Requirements You must beat Night Mode without power and kick or unlock him for 9,400,000 points. He is really hard to unlock because you can't see in Night Mode. You must use a character with a natural glow like Cyborg or Nightstalker, or it is almost impossible to defeat the mode. Nightstalker is probably the best because his eyes glow red and can light up the stadium. Tips and Tricks His air shot is almost impossible to block. You can't block it normally, you have to counter it. To counter it, you must kick the car BEFORE it explodes. If you try as it is exploding, it won't work and you will die a horrible HS death. His ground shot is very hard to block. You must attack him back with the kick button or there is literally nothing you can do to stop him. As for his counter, just DASH AWAY FROM HIM Costume Peru wears the Construction Costume. It is a yellow hard hat with a drill on it. Every 3 seconds, the drill will launch a laser at the opponent and knock him unconscious. It costs 4,600,000 points and is an SS Rank Costume. Jump +9 Speed +8 Dash +11 Power +15 Kick +8 Trivia * He is the 20th LN Character. You can see all the others in the template below * He is based on the Black Panther * He does not appear in Death Mode * He is the boss of South America in Rebellion Mode * He is added in the LN6 Update with Rwanda and Congo. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Landoman9582 Category:Archived Ideas